Damien Schicksal
Damien Constantine is a 2015-introduced and all around character. He is the adopted son of the Devil. He has taken up the responsibility of being the Devil in The Tailor who Sold his Soul to The Devil. In the destiny conflict, he is a Rebel, since he wants a better story, and he sucks at being evil, too. To top it off, he has a crush on someone he shouldn't. He's very funny, and charming enough to be a Charming. How he wound up as the Devil's adopted son is a mystery to everyone. His nickname is Dami, often used by his friends. Very much a WIP! Character 'Personality' Damien may be described as the class clown. By others, he may be called stupid or geeky, but only because they don't know the truth about him. He's quite the social outcast, and he's also quite a braniac, in some areas. He's extremely humorous and laid-back. He loves pranking, mostly for the applause he gets, though the students never know who the mysterious pranker is. With his light personality, people are tempted to make friends with him, although they back away once he announces himself as a half-demon. Poor Dami learned this a bit too late... Although he does have a few friends, albeit the creator does not know who they are yet. Dami surprisingly is not that evil. Sure, He may threaten someone here and there, but in his heart, it's all light-hearted humor. You want evil? Talk to his siblings, Desi and Shirley. Dami would never say, tear down the school, brick by brick. Of course not! He'd get some popcorn, and perhaps a candy bar or two and sit back to watch. To Dami, life is nothing more than a big joke, with a few bad puns, here and there. Unless, of course, you harmed someone he cares about. Then, things get serious. Like a lot of people, Damien is loyal. He is not afraid to die for his loved ones. Though he may not show much emotion, he cares very much about a few choice people. 'Appearance' Imagine Gerard Way with his 2007 hair and smoky skin. XD Nah, both Gee and Dami are too hot(hot damn) for this wiki. Or, y'know picture Leo Valdez with the same applications. Dami has extremely pale skin. Like his biological sister, the ends of his limbs fade into black, and into smoke at his fingers or toes. Unlike his sister, his arms and legs do not turn reddish before fading into smoke. He is more human than demon, so his looks are much more realistic, but still quite strange. His build would be describe as lean and muscular. Dami is not exactly fond of sports, but since he likes pranking, running away from being caught, and precise throwing, Fairy Tale How The Story Goes How Does Damien Fit Into it? Relationships 'Family' Friends Acquaintances 'Enemies' Pet Romance Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: 2nd Period: ' '''3rd Period: ' '''4th Period: 5th Period: ''' '''6th Period: Extra Period: 'Extra Period: ' Links Trivia * Quotes Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil Category:Antagonists Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Work in progress